realization
by sheero
Summary: ok another sad ficy by me. the sequil to final rest. how will the dragon tribe react when they find out about rath?


Disclaimer: this wont be as depressing as the one that came before it but hopefully it will be sad!! I have a thing for overly sad fics. Anywho. The thing is manly sad and some slight cursing. So nothing big. I hope..  
  
Pyro: another angst!!! ^-^  
  
That's not anything to be happy about!!  
  
Pyro: of course it is!! it helps relieve stress!!!  
  
True.. on with the fic!!! You asked for it so here it is!!  
  
~~ At the dragon castle ~~  
  
The windows outside that where being continuously beaten by the rain. The sky showed no sign of stopping. Almost as though the heavens where weeping over a very precious lost soul. For weeks this storm has been going and no one has any idea how long it might continue. Everyone in the castle has been searching franticly for the missing fire knight. Many have feared the worst.  
  
In the thrown room sat the dragon lord. His hair covering his eyes as he continues to dwell on thoughts.  
  
// Rath. Where could you be? I've sent a dragon fighter to every place on this world and we still have no word of you. //  
  
The door burst open breaking the dragon lord from his thoughts as a very shaken up Ruewalk run up to where his highness sits.  
  
" My lord." The long hared officer says. He is visible shaken and seems to be on the verge of tears.  
  
The lord of dragon's looks up " have you found him?" he asks very quickly. // Oh gods I hope he's all right.// the yellow dragon officer looked him straight in the eye.  
  
" You may not like what we found sir." he said attempting at stalling.  
  
" JUST TELL ME RUEWALK. WHAT HAVE YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT RATH?" he yelled. Anger and worry overwhelming him. " I need to know. what's happened to Rath?" he says again calming down slightly.  
  
The yellow dragon officer hesitated some and then spoke in a very quiet tone. " He's dead your majesty." the words hit Lykouleon like no demon ever could.  
  
The lord stared at his officer for a few moments that felt like minutes. " What? " he asked not believing what he heard.  
  
" One of Tetheus men found him. He cut his own head off with the light dragon sword." Ruewalk replied staring at the ground the entire time not wanting to see the pain in the dragon lord's eyes.  
  
" How could this have happened.?" his majesty said more to himself than to Ruewalk. " Who else knows?" he asked in a quieter tone.  
  
" Only Tetheus, Alfeggi, you, and me. The other knights have no idea." He replied to his lord's question.  
  
Lykouleon stood up from his chair not wanting to sit still at the moment. "Well then. Inform them that I would like to have a meeting." He says to Ruewalk as he begins to walk out of his thrown room.  
  
" What shall I tell them it has to do with my lord?" Ruewalk asked. The lord of dues stopped and looked slightly over his shoulder.  
  
" Just tell them that it is of extreme importance." And with that he walked off leaving Ruewalk alone in the empty room with the sound of the sound of the sorrow that the entire dragon tribe will soon know and feel.  
  
~ In the meeting room. Two hours later ~  
  
In the small room that only held a long table and chairs where the dragon officers and dragon knights sat. Rune was the most fidgety at the time not sure what was going on but heard that It might have to do with what happened to Rath over the past few weeks. Thatz was the only one who didn't seem to be the most normal at the time. He just sat there. Quiet, not smiling, and just stared at the table waiting for the news that they would soon hear. Cesia the one who was the most clueless at the time just looked around at the others and simply wondered why they all seemed so out of character. To her Rath was just hunting demons and would return within a few days. She didn't see why they should all be so tense.  
  
Interrupting everyone from their own thoughts was the dragon lord who cleared his voice. " I have gathered you here to inform you all of some very sad news." He looked at them all in the eyes before continuing. "As you all know Rath has been missing for two weeks and three days."  
  
Rune being the most skittish instantly spoke up. "What happened to him? He's ok right?" he looked around at the others franticly for some reassurance. Thatz deciding that now was the time to tell the elf off simply looked in his direction and said " will you just shut up! Let him majesty speak!"  
  
Rune shocked by his koi instantly kept his trap shut and let the dragon lord continue.  
  
" we have found out what has happened to Rath. I'm afraid that it is not very pleasant. "Lykouleon informed them all. He took a deep breath and continued. " I'm sorry to say, but Rath is dead. He took his own life a few days ago."  
  
There was a think silence for a few minutes before Cesia spoke up to what has just been told by the dragon lord. " It's my fault! It's all my fault!" she then broke down in tears and began sobbing quite loudly while still trying to speak at the same time. "I told him off. I said that I didn't care about him. He killed himself because of me." Ruewalk sitting next to her began to rub her back and tell her that she had nothing to do with it.  
  
Rune who was stunned to the point of disbelief just stared at the lord. " You can't be telling the truth! Rath can't be dead!" the lord just looked at him and said. " I'm sorry rune but I'm not joking and not lying. He is dead and there is no changing it."  
  
Thatz who remained surpassingly calm through the entire time looked over to the dragon lord and asked. " Does this have anything to do with Kaistern? Was it because Rath was grieving?" he asked unsure of what response he might get.  
  
Lykouleon sighed. " I'm not sure. Rath has had a very difficult time with the dragon tribe for quite some time. But I never thought that." he stopped his sentence and started crying himself. " I didn't think he would do something so dramatic. I should have been able to stop it." He cried out to mainly himself.  
  
That was when Tetheus finally said something. " This was bound to happen. He hated it here. Just no one noticed. Kaistern was the only one who seemed to care. When he was gone there was very little left for him. He probably felt as though everything wasn't worth living when rune and Thatz came forward with their relationship."  
  
The others looked at him not quite sure how he could know such things. Then the dragon lord spoke again. " I wanted to inform you all ahead of time before you have to attend his wake." He said with tears still lightly stinging his face.  
  
Cesia who was still crying her heart out in the corner only whispered something under her breath. "I couldn't keep my promise."  
  
~ End ~  
  
Ok how did you like your sequel?  
  
Pyro: it sucked! No one died! Just mushy crap!  
  
Pyro! Behave your self! This is the best fic I've ever written!!!  
  
Pyro: which is saying a lot against you.  
  
Shut up!! .  
  
Ok people review and tell me what you all thought!!! ^-^ And even though there was no Kharl in this one I will write another fic that has him in it!!! The button is right below ya cant miss it!! So review!! 


End file.
